The Frozen High School
by kaykay59
Summary: Within the first week of school Anna already has a boyfriend! But then she catches her eye on a quiet, football player named Kristoff. Juggling this drama and schoolwork is super hard. For Elsa, school is fine, except for the social part. She finds it hard to fit in, and finally decides that's the way it has to be, until the hilarious, gorgeous, heartthrob Jack notices her.
1. Chapter 1: Before We Leave

"My parents are dead. My parents are dead,"I kept telling myself. Though I kept chanting it, it still wouldn't process through my brain. Only two weeks ago, they had died. A week ago, the funeral was held. Tomorrow Anna and I were supposed to go to a public school for the first time. Corona High was supposed to be the best high school in all the land of Arendelle. Anna was super excited. She said that. About thirty thousand times. We have never been to a public school because we are the princesses of Arendelle. Yes, I know what you're thinking. _The king and queen are dead?! _Yes. And that news spread all across Arendelle in about an hour. I looked across the room to my alarm clock. 12:42. I went to bed and was out cold.

I woke up at 6:32. I'm one of those few people who don't need nine hours of sleep. I slid on a sweater and a pair of blue jeans. I walked to the kitchen where Chef Kai was making us breakfast.

"Is Princess Anna up yet, my lady?" he asked.

"Not yet," I said.

"You're nervous I can feel it," he said questioning.

"Yes I am," I said sadly.

"There's nothing to be nervous of, my lady," he said.

"Yes there is. What if no one likes me? What if I don't do good with my classes? What if I can't control my powers?" I asked him.

"What if, what if, what if, that's all I'm hearing," he said as he served me my omelet, "Now, you just be yourself and everyone will love you. I can feel it." I smiled.

"Thank you," I said, truly meaning it. He always knew what to say.

Gerda was rushing around trying to get Anna moving.

"Oh thank goodness you're up. Anna is taking forever to get up," she said hurriedly.

I giggled as she rushed back to Anna's room to wake her up, again. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Then I put my hair in a French braid and put it over my shoulder. After that I but some mascara on and a little purple eye shadow. By the time that was done it was 7:03 and I was ready to go, yet school didn't start for another hour, so I went to the lake that was a block away. I made sure I had my iPhone in my pocket and walked down to the lake. No one was there, so I played my favorite song, Let it Go, and put the volume on max. I sang as loudly as I wanted to. Then the song ended and I looked for another song.

"Dang, that was good," said a voice.

I spun around to be face to face with a blue-eyed, white-haired boy. He reminded me much of myself. "So, I'm Jack, and you are…" the boy said.

I was still shocked and still had my mouth open, so I probably looked like an idiot.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Jack asked.

"Uh, um, y-yeah, I-I'm E-Elsa," I stuttered.

I was probably making myself look like a complete loser.

"That's a nice name. You know, I thought I was the only one who got up this early in the morning," he said, trying to start a conversation.

I just nodded. What was I doing? A really cute boy is talking to you, Elsa, why won't you talk back?

"Not much of a talker are you?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Well its almost 7:30 my mom will be waking up soon, then I'll have to take my sister to school, and so on. We should meet up again sometime. How about tomorrow?" he asked.

Before I could say no, he was walking away. I had to leave too. Anna and I were going to school together in her car. I reached home and Anna was ready. I got into the passenger seat so Anna could drive.

"So, are you excited? I sure am. I'm gonna meet some cute boys," Anna blabbered on and on.

I stayed quiet. I was nervous. I kept thinking about Kai's words. Then my thoughts drifted to that boy. Who was he? With that mysteriousness, that boy could drive any girl crazy. _Like me_, I thought.

"Elsa? We're here," my sister said.

I snapped out of my thoughts and realized we were sitting in the school parking lot. I got out of the car and Anna did the same. We walked inside to find multiple groups of people. Then a girl, about the age of Anna, came up to us. She had extremely long blonde hair put into a long braid.

"Hi! I'm Rapunzel. I'm guessing you two are the new students. I'll show you to the principal's office. That's where you will get your schedules. Our principal's name is Mr. Norting, But most of us just call him North," she blabbered on as she showed us to the principal's office.

Anna seemed thrilled about Rapunzel. She soaked in every word Rapunzel said. I was glad Anna was happy. We finally got to the principal's office and Rapunzel left us.

"Hello! You must be the new students! I am Mr. Norting, but you have permission to call me North," he boomed.

He was a lot like Santa Claus. I immediately liked him.

"Here are your schedules. Now the bell will be ringing soon so-" he was cut off by the bell ringing.

Anna and I left the principal's office. We just stood in front of the door, watching the swarm of students heading to their first class. I decided I had watched long enough so I walked straight into the crowd. Immediately, I was knocked off my feet. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to hit my shoulder. But it never came.

"Glad I caught you," a boy said.

I looked up to see a boy had caught me by the hand. But not just any boy. The boy from the lake.

"J-Jack?" I studdered.

"Yup," he said as he pulled me to my feet.

**OOOH CLIFFHANGER! **

**Please please please with a cherry on top review or/and favorite this!**

**And maybe possibly if you wanted to do that to my first one ****_The Torn Skirt_**

**Thanks!**

**-kaykay**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

**ELSA'S POV**

"What… How…" I studdered once again.

"Let's see what your first class is," he said as he took my schedule, "You have health class first. That's on the way to my class. I'll walk you."

I looked back at Anna just to see she was holding back a laugh. Her face was bright red, and I could've laughed my head off at her if I wasn't so shocked about the whole Jack thing.

"Just a warning; Ms. Toolia is obsessed with teeth," he said with a grin.

I laughed harder than I expected. We talked the entire way there. The walk seemed so short, I wished it could've been longer.

"Well here we are," he said.

"Thank you, Jack," I said.

"You're welcome, m'lady," he said bowing.

I gasped. Did he know I was Princess Elsa? No, no, no, no. He looked up to see my worried face. He was obviously confused. Then I realized it was a joke. I smiled and his confused look faded. I went into the classroom and slid into the nearest seat just as the bell rang.

I had three more classes after that. Then it was lunch. The most social part of school. And I still had no friends. I got my food and looked for an empty table.

"Boo," a voice said.

I spun around to find Jack standing there.

"Sorry if I scared you. You looked lonely. How about you come sit with me and my friends?" he asked.

Before I could get an answer out again, he was already pushing me over there.

"Elsa?" a voice said.

"Anna?" I said looking at her.

"Guys this is my sister Elsa," she said, "Elsa these are my new friends, Rapunzel, Flynn, Merida, Kristoff, Hiccup, and Astrid, oh and I see you already meet Jack."

SHE HAS SEVEN FRIENDS ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL.

"Hello," I said plainly.

I sat down and ate lunch. I got through four more classes then Anna drove us home while she blabbered on about her day.

**ANNA'S POV**

As Elsa left with Jack, I held in my laughter. When they were out of earshot, I had to let it go. ***see what I did there.* **I laughed the entire way to my first class. During the first four periods, I picked up a few friends. During lunch, Jack brought Elsa over. I was plain out excited that I was with my friends AND my sister.

On the way to seventh period math, I ran into a guy. Not any guy. A super duper with a cherry on top HOT guy.

"Are you okay? I am so sorry!" he apologized.

"No, no, I'm clumsy," I said as I picked up my math book.

"I'm Hans," he said helping me pick up my notebooks.

"I-I'm Anna," I said finally getting a good look at him.

Right then, one of his friends pushed him into me and he landed on top of me.

"This is awkward. Not that you're awkward. It's just that… Your hot. Wait what," I studdered.

Hans and his friends laughed.

"You're funny. We should hang out again," he said.

As soon as they left I did a little happy dance. The next two periods seemed to fly by. When Elsa got in the car, I told her all about it, though I doubt she was listening.

**Hey guys!**

**THANK YOU SO FRIGGEN MUCH FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES AND I THINK SOMEONE GAVE ME A REVIEW! SHOUTOUT TO GUEST. **

**Anyways, I almost screamed I was so happy. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO FREAKING MUCH. Well the ones who will actually read this. **

**So. My stupid mom is making me clean today, but I found time to write this. **

**ENOUGH OF MY PERSONAL LIFE.**

**So they got through the first day of school. **

**Well Elsa did, Anna loves school.**

**Will she in the near future?**

**Whoops I gotta go**

**Thanks!**

**-kaykay **


	3. Chapter 3: Things are getting Better

**ELSA'S POV**

After 20 minutes of Anna's blabbering, we finally got to the castle. I grabbed my back pack and got inside as soon as possible. I went to the living room and found Kai and Gerda talking.

"My lady, I didn't think you'd be home for another ten minutes. Did you want a snack?" Kai asked me.

"Yes please, Kai," I answered.

"Darling, come, sit down," Gerda said as Kai left.

I sat down next to her.

"So… How was your day?" she asked me.

"Eh," I responded.

"Oh come on, it couldn't've been that bad," she said.

"Well, I'm not really a 'people person,'" I explained.

Just then Anna walked in.

"KAI IS MAKING MILKSHAKES!" Anna shouted.

"WHAT?" Anna shouted towards the kitchen.

I couldn't hear what Kai was saying to Anna.

"PRINCESS ELSA, WHAT FLAVOR DO YOU WANT?" Anna once again shouted.

"Anna, you don't need to shout," Gerda scolded.

"Chocolate!" I told her.

"CHOOOCCLAAATTTEEE!" Anna shouted as she sat next to Gerda.

"So how was _your _day," Gerda asked Anna.

"Great! I got a bunch of new friends and ran into the really cute boy," Anna smiled, then her expression changed and I could tell she was embarassed, "Whoops, I wasn't gonna tell you that."

Gerda and I laughed.

I got through the week. It was hard, but not as hard as I expected. I became friends with Anna and Jack's friends and now I'm part of their "friend group." I was really excited about that. Merida, Flynn, and Jack are in my grade. Rapunzel, Kristoff, Hiccup, and Astrid are in Anna's grade. Jack always walks me to every single one of my classes. We have two classes together.

When Friday came, I was so relived. Until Anna took me on a surprise trip after school.

**ANNA'S POV**

When we got home, Elsa went straight into the castle. Sometimes I wish that we could have a normal sisterly relationship. She acts like she can't get close to anyone, except Gerda and Kai. I want to know why! Why can't it just be normal?!

I finally found my way to the kitchen where Kai was making milkshakes.

"My lady, what flavor of milkshakes do you want?" he asked me.

"I think you know, Chef," I said evilly.

"Tell your sister I'm making milkshakes," he told me.

I gave him a thumbs up as I walked into the living room where Elsa and Gerda were.

"KAI IS MAKING MILKSHAKES!" I yelled at them.

"Ask Princess Elsa what she flavor she wants," Kai's muffled shout from the kitchen said.

"WHAT?" I shouted toward the kitchen, because I could not hear what he said.

"ASK PRINCESS ELSA WHAT FLAVOR SHE WANTS!" Kai shouted loudly.

"PRINCESS ELSA, WHAT FLAVOR DO YOU WANT?" I shouted towards her.

"Anna, you don't need to shout," Gerda scolded.

"Chocolate!" Elsa said happily, like a five-year old.

"CHOOOCCLAAATTTEEE!" I shouted at the kitchen as I walked to the living room and sat next to Gerda.

"So how was _your _day?" Gerda asked, implying that she had already asked Elsa.

"Great! I got a bunch of new friends and ran into a really cute boy!" I said.

My face got red as I realized what I just said.

"Whoops, I wasn't gonna tell you that," I said trying to sound as normal as possible.

Gerda and Elsa laughed. I love Elsa's laugh because I never get to hear it. Plus it fits her. Classy, reserved, quiet.

The first week past by quickly. On Thursday, Hans and I meet up again. We had so much fun! By the time it ended, we had become an official couple! I'm telling Elsa tomorrow. I don't know how she will react, so instead of taking her home after school, I'm taking her to the park where Hans will meet us there. I'm so excited!

**So now you know the secret evil plan Anna and Hans planned. **

**DON'T TELL ELSA. That will ruin the surprise;)**

**I'M DONE CLEANING! Now I have to do 4-h crap.**

**So guys, I realized I have a lot more free time during the evening, so I might be posting more at about that time. **

**ANYWAYS…**

**I got a bunch of more reviews/favorites/follows all that good stuff!**

**So I realized the first two chapters weren't really going anywhere. So I decided to skip a week. I hope it's not confusing! If it is, just ask me and I will explain.**

**When Anna says she loves Elsa's laugh, it ****_is_**** because she never gets to hear it. There are no Elsanna in my fanfics. (sorry to the ones who like that ship)**

**Do you think this is getting boring? Let me know pleeeaaaassseeeee. **

**Don't forget (if you wanted to) to review/favorite/follow! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO FREAKING MUCH.**

**That's a wrap!**

**-kaykay**


	4. Chapter 4: Now we know

**ELSA'S POV**

We were heading home after a whole week of school. The entire week, I never took off my gloves. Which earned me weird looks, especially during P.E. But Anna turned left at the corner where we were supposed to turn right to get to the castle.

"Anna, you were-" I started saying.

"No, no, I have a surprise," she said.

After that I got worried. I didn't want a surprise. I just wanted to be invisible.

"We're almost there!" Anna said obviously thrilled.

I didn't care. I didn't even want to be there. I want to go home! Anna parked in across the street from the park.

"Anna, why are we here?" I said annoyed.

"A surprise…" she said evilly, trying to make me laugh.

I did not laugh. I was not amused.

"Let's get this over with," I said once again annoyed.

Anna squealed and jumped out of the car, and before I could even open my door, she was pulling me over by the slide where a guy was standing.

"Okay. Let's start with introductions," Anna said.

"Anna, what is this?" I asked.

"Shh! No interrupting!" she said quickly before returning to the introductions.

"Hans, this is my sister, Elsa," she said to the guy.

"Elsa, this is my… boyfriend… Hans," she said to me.

"Boyfriend?" I said disturbed.

"Yes!" they responded at the exact same time.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," I said.

"Well, we just started going out last night and so…" she and this Hans guy chattered on and on about whatever.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, wait. No one is dating," I said.

"What?" I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"May I talk to you alone, Anna?" I asked.

"No. No! Whatever you can say to me, you can say to Hans," she said protectively.

"Fine. You can't date yet, Anna. Mother and Father always said 'You will start dating when you are eighteen, no younger,'" I said sternly.

"Well, Mother and Father aren't here are they?!" she said angrily.

"Anna, what do you know about love, anyways?" I asked her.

"More than you, all you know how to do is shut people out!" she half-shouted.

"You wanted to tell me about this, but I will not allow," I said turning away.

"I'm leaving, with or without you," I said angrily.

"What? Elsa, no, wait!" Anna said taking my glove.

I gasped.

"Give me my glove!" I half-shouted.

"Elsa, please, please! I can't live like this anymore!" she said staring into my hurt face.

"Then leave," I said turning around again.

I was pretty sure all the people who were originally in the park had left because of our melt-down. I was also pretty sure Anna was as hurt as I was at that point.

"Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you?" she shouted at me.

"Enough, Anna," I said trying to quiet her.

"No, no! Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!" she demanded.

"I said, enough!" I said swiping my ungloved hand at her, spraying icicles.

Anna and Hans backed away from my wall of ice. I was as scared and surprised as I think the limit goes. I ran off.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna called after me.

I ran to the only place I could find peace, the lake.

**ANNA'S POV**

We were heading home after the first wonderful week of school. I gained new friends every day. I had at least two friends in every class! I turned left at the corner where we were supposed to turn right to get to the castle.

"Anna, you were-" Elsa started saying.

"No, no, I have a surprise," I said.

I was overly excited. I hoped she would like him, because my first seven friends didn't. They said he was "bad news."

"We're almost there!" I said thrilled.

I parked across the street from the park where we were meeting Hans.

"Anna, why are we here?" she said obviously annoyed.

"A surprise…" I said evilly, trying to make me laugh.

She didn't laugh. That plan failed.

"Let's get this over with," she said once again annoyed.

I squealed and jumped out of the car, and opened her door and pulled her to the slide where I saw Hans was standing.

"Okay. Let's start with introductions," I said when we got there.

"Anna, what is this?" she asked.

"Shh! No interrupting!" I said quickly before returning to the introductions.

"Hans, this is my sister, Elsa," I said to Hans.

"Elsa, this is my… boyfriend… Hans," I said to Elsa.

"Boyfriend?" she said surprised.

"Yes!" Hans and I responded at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," she said.

"Well, we just started going out last night and so we thought I would tell you here because we didn't know how you would react. For Christmas, we should celebrate together with your 12 brothers and…" I said to Hans.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, wait. No one is dating," Elsa said.

"What?" I said.

"May I talk to you alone, Anna?" she asked.

"No. No! Whatever you can say to me, you can say to Hans," I said holding Han's arm tighter.

"Fine. You can't date yet, Anna. Mother and Father always said 'You will start dating when you are eighteen, no younger,'" she said sternly.

"Well, Mother and Father aren't here are they?!" I said angrily.

I felt horrible after I said it. I loved my parents. Why did I say that? It must be the anger.

"Anna, what do you know about love, anyways?" she asked me.

"More than you, all you know how to do is shut people out!" I half-shouted.

"You wanted to tell me about this, but I will not allow," she said turning away.

"I'm leaving, with or without you," Elsa said angrily.

"What? Elsa, no, wait!" I said taking her glove.

She gasped.

"Give me my glove!" she half-shouted.

"Elsa, please, please! I can't live like this anymore!" I said staring into her hurt face.

"Then leave," she said turning around again.

I was losing. I had to say something to get her back. So, I said something I never had the guts to say before.

"Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you?" I shouted at her.

"Enough, Anna," she said quietly.

"No, no! Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!" I demanded.

"I said, enough!" she said swiping her ungloved hand at me, spraying icicles.

Hans and I backed away from the icicles. I was scared of the ice. Then I saw Elsa running away

"Elsa, wait!" I called after her.

I started to run after her, but Hans held me back.

"Elsa…" I whispered.

**OMG I LOVE THE ENDINGS OF BOTH ELSA AND ANNA'S POV. **

**Guys, I literally watched the part of Elsa revealing her powers from Frozen to get the part right. **

**I AM SO SORRY NO JELSA WAS IN THIS CHAPTER. I just couldn't figure out how to put him in. **

**Now, let's get to business. **

**I have gotten lots of follows on this story and my own page. Which is great!**

**Yet, I haven't gotten very many reviews. I would love more reviews. **

**SHOUTOUT TO Guest, thisdogforrelay, and stormless FOR GIVING ME REVIEWS. **

**Please, guys. I don't know how you like this story. **

**Please, please, please review this! **

**I AM ON MY KNEES BEGGING. **

**Okay, that was an exaggeration. **

**That's a wrap!**

**-kaykay**


	5. Chapter 5: It's beautiful

**ELSA'S POV**

I ran to where the lake started, at a waterfall. The last time I was there was when my family to have a picnic. The picnic table we ate at was no longer there. I collapsed at the site where Anna and I would have rock throwing contests. I cried my eyes out. I looked down at my hands.

"Why me? Why did I have to be cursed?" I asked myself.

Then I continued crying.

Then I stood up. I wanted to use it. To use my powers. I extended my hand and pushed. I felt a cold surge of energy running through my veins. Then I saw snowflakes fly out of my hand. I did the same with the other hand. I played with my magic. I made an ice bridge over that reached over the lake. At the other side a made an ice castle. It was huge. I loved it. I took out my braided I was wearing and let my hair hang in a braid. I changed my skirt and blouse into a beautiful ice dress. I went out onto the balcony and admired the view.  
"I must say this is very nice," a voice said.

I spun around to find Jack.

"I keep scaring you don't I?" he asked.

"Jack, you need to leave," I said.

"What? Why? I just got here!" he said.

"Jack, leave! I don't wa-" I started saying but was interrupted by a snowball hitting my face.

I wiped the snow off my face. I looked at him confused, because there was no snow in the castle. He smiled and held out his hand and soon enough a snowball grew from it. I gasped.

"I guess we're not alone," he said grinning.

"Elsa?" a voice said from downstairs.

**ANNA'S POV**

"We have to find her!" I yelled at Hans.

"I have to… go home," he said walking to his car.

"Hans, no, please! I need to find her!" I begged.

"Get one of your friends to help you. Bye, babe," he said before driving off.

I was left there alone. I pulled out my pink iPhone and called Kristoff. I just felt like having my best guy friend with me.

_Ring, ring, ring…_

"Hello?" Kristoff said.

"Hey, uh, Kristoff? Can you come with me to find my sister?" I asked.

"Elsa? What happened?" he asked.

"I'll explain later. Come pick me up. I'm at the park," I said.

Five minutes later Kristoff showed up in his 2005 silver Chevy Silver-Auto. His family wasn't very rich and he had lots of siblings, which didn't leave much money left, so that was what he got.

I hopped in and we headed off.

"So… you gonna tell me what happened?" he asked.

"Oh, well, I told Elsa about about Hans being my boyfriend and then she got all mad and then I pushed it even more when I took her glove and then she went all ice-crazy…" I said.

"Woah hold up. ICE?" he practically screamed.

His family was in the ice business so he was kinda obsessed about ice.

"Yeah, keep up, so then she ran away and now I don't know where she is…" I said.

Kristoff stomped on his brakes and both of us went forward, thankfully being held back by the seatbelt.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS?" he yelled at me.

"Not really but… LOOK!" I said pointing at what appeared to be a bridge going over Lake Arendelle, but it wasn't made of metal or wood, it was made of ice.

"SHE MUST BE THERE! GO OVER THERE!" I yelled in his face.

"OKAY! ONLY IF YOU CALM DOWN!" he yelled back in my face.

I laughed and he joined in while we went to where I saw the bridge. He parked.

"Woah," Kristoff and I said in unison.

Kristoff and I walked onto the bridge admiring the design. I looked up from the bridge and saw an ice PALACE.

"I cannot believe I did not see that," I said pointing at the palace.

Kristoff looked up and gasped. He looked like he was going to faint.

"Kristoff?" I said worriedly.

"I might cry," he said.

"Go ahead, I won't judge," I said as we started walking towards it.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" said a voice.

I looked to where the voice was coming from. It was a snowman. It. Was. A. Talking. Living. Snowman. I screamed and kicked its head. Kristoff caught it and threw it at me. I threw it at the rest of the snowman's body.

"Wait, Olaf! Olaf, I know you!" I said excited.

He stood up.

"You are?" Olaf asked

"Oh, me? I'm Anna. That's Kristoff," I said.

"Oh. Why are you here?" Olaf asked.

"We're looking for my sister, Elsa," I responded.

"She's in there," he said pointing at the castle.

"We were thinking that," I said as we started walking towards it.

Olaf followed us chattering on the way. He's so cute!

Kristoff and Olaf wanted to go in but I told them no.

"Guys, I just need a minute alone," I told them as I walked in.

I closed the door.

"Elsa?" I asked.

**Hi guys. **

**So I did get more reviews so thank you. **

**I will try to do better. **

**But there are a few reasons I'm not such a good writer. **

**1) I am 13.**

**2) I just started having writing class in 6****th****grade.**

**3) I have never been in a relationship, so this is all based on what others have wrote. **

**I'm sorry. I'm trying, I really am. **

**On other news. **

**My grandma died yesterday after a long battle with pancreatic cancer. **

**I don't want to go into details, because then I'll start crying like Elsa did. **

**So, I might not be posting new chapters as quickly. **

**I'm sorry. Please understand. **

**And please do not give me your condolences. Apologies won't bring her back. **

**Bye for a while. **

**-kaykay**


	6. Chapter 6: I can't Leave You

_Previously…_

**_ELSA'S POV_**

_"__Jack, leave! I don't wa-" I started saying but was interrupted by a snowball hitting my face. _

_I wiped the snow off my face. I looked at him confused, because there was no snow in the castle. He smiled and held out his hand and soon enough a snowball grew from it. I gasped. _

_"__I guess we're not alone," he said grinning. _

_"__Elsa?" a voice said from downstairs. _

**_ANNA'S POV_**

_Kristoff and Olaf wanted to go in but I told them no. _

_"__Guys, I just need a minute alone," I told them as I walked in. _

_I closed the door. _

_"__Elsa?" I asked. _

**ELSA'S POV**

I gasped. I recognized that voice. It was Anna.

"Jack, stay here, please," I said as I walked downstairs.

As I reached the second floor stairs that lead to the first floor, I saw Anna admiring the castle. She looked up and saw me.

"Elsa… You look different. It's a good diffence! And this place…" she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" said a white creature skipping towards Anna.

The creature looked at me and I knew who he was.

"Olaf?" I questioned.

Olaf just smiled.

"I made you?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said.

"And you're alive?" I asked again.

"I think so?" he responded.

I couldn't believe I made a living being.

"He's just like the ones we made as kids," Anna said interrupting my thoughts.

"We were so close back then. We could be like that again!" she said.

I smiled at the thought. Then I remembered why I had isolated her. The memory came back to me and I was terrified. It couldn't happen again. I wouldn't let it.

"No, we can't. You belong in Arendelle. Goodbye, Anna," I said walking away.

"So do you! Elsa, please don't shut me out again!" Anna said running after me.

"Anna, leave please. I don't want to hurt you!" I said going up the stairs to the third floor.

"You would never hurt me! You're my sister!" she said still chasing after me.

"Anna go please. Yes, I'm alone, but now I can be who I am," I said as we reached the third floor.

Anna was going to say something when she noticed Jack.

"Jack? Why is he here?" she asked.

"He was just about to leave. Just like you. Good bye," I said walking onto the balcony.

"What? Why me?" Jack said clearly confused.

"Elsa, I'm not leaving without you," Anna said sternly.

"Yes, you are," I said pushing some of my magic out to create a snowman. A body guard snowman. The thing was huge.

Just then Kristoff came up.

"Anna!" he said pushing her out of the way as Marshmallow took a swipe at her, and missed.

Marshmallow grabbed Jack and Olaf who were just standing there gawking at him. Then he picked up Kristoff and Anna, who were still lying on the ground. He took them downstairs and that was the last I saw of them.

"ELSA!" Anna shouted from downstairs.

I was alone.

**ANNA'S POV**

I was still gawking at how beautiful the castle was when I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw Elsa. She had changed. She had swiped her bangs back so it looked like she didn't have any. Her long platinum blonde hair was in a braid that hung over her shoulder. Her skirt and blouse had been changed into a beautiful blue dress. It had snowflake designs all over it.

"Elsa… You look different. It's a good diffence! And this place…" I said.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

Olaf walked in just then.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he said skipping towards me.

He looked at Elsa at the top of the stairs, who's face was full of recognition.

"Olaf?" she asked.

Olaf smiled.

"I made you?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said.

"And you're alive?" she asked again.

"I think so?" he responded.

Her face was full of wonder and confusion.

"He's just like the ones we made as kids," I said.

"We were so close back then. We could be like that again!" I said again.

She smiled. I smiled with her. Then her face fell. She looked terrified.

"No, we can't. You belong in Arendelle. Goodbye, Anna," she said walking away.

"So do you! Elsa, please don't shut me out again!" I said running after her.

"Anna, leave please. I don't want to hurt you!" she said going up the stairs to the third floor.

"You would never hurt me! You're my sister!" I said still chasing after her.

"Anna go please. Yes, I'm alone, but now I can be who I am," she said as we reached the third floor.

I was going to say that she can be who she is at home when I noticed Jack.

"Jack? Why is he here?" I asked.

"He was just about to leave. Just like you. Good bye," she said walking onto the balcony.

"What? Why me?" Jack said clearly confused.

"Elsa, I'm not leaving without you," I said sternly.

"Yes, you are," she said pushing some of her magic out.

Her magic swirled and swirled getting taller every second. The magic went away and there stood a huge snow monster.

Just then Kristoff came up.

"Anna!" he said pushing me out of the way as Marshmallow took a swipe at me, and missed.

Kristoff was still holding me when Marshmallow picked us up. I saw he had Olaf and Jack in his other hand. Marshmallow took us downstairs. I couldn't see Elsa anymore.

"ELSA!" I shouted.

Marshmallow threw us out of the castle.

"Stay away!" he said.

**Sorry if this was bad. **

**To be honest, I can't wrap my mind around the idea she's dead. **

**Tonight is her visitation. **

**Tomorrow's her funeral.**

**Gotta bring tissues. **

**Bye**

**-kaykay**


	7. Chapter 7: This is what Happiness is

**ELSA'S POV**

"Don't feel," I said to myself.

"Don't feel!"

"Elsa, quit it!" I said as icicles emerged from the walls of my castle.

It had been about an hour since Anna, Jack, Kristoff, and Olaf left. I was still trying to figure out how to quit this. I gave up and collapsed on the floor. I didn't cry. I didn't know what to feel. I wanted to be close to people _so_ badly. I wanted to be real sisters with Anna. I wanted a boyfriend. I wanted to go to parties. I wanted a normal high school life. But my stupid powers wouldn't let me. It made me keep distance between people and myself.  
"Why me?" I asked to floor.

"Why not you?" a voice asked.

I looked up to find Jack.

"Jack, go away," I said putting my head down.

"Elsa, you gotta let go. You're scared, you have no control over the snow," he said.

"Jack, I said go," I said getting up.

"You can't run away from your problems, Elsa! Your powers are only going to get stronger, and soon enough, it will take over you," he said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Jack," I said looking him straight in the eye.

"My father had the same powers as us. He was just like you and was scared. His powers eventually froze him. Elsa, he's dead. And for your sake, I want you to just be happy! You have to, your life depends on it!" he said sternly.

"Jack, I had no idea…" I said.

"I don't want your sympathy. It won't bring him back. I was only seven anyways, so I hardly knew him," he yelled.

"Look, the point is, you're coming home," he said pulling my arm

I didn't want to go. I would still hurt Anna.

"Jack I-" I started saying but was interrupted by him pulling me into him and kissing me.

It was magical. I will swear until the day I die there were sparks present. He pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that," he said.

"Now, Elsa, think happy thoughts. Think about how much you love Anna," he said as he pulled my arm down the stairs.

I was still shocked about the kiss.

**ANNA'S POV**

"NO! ELSA I'M COMING BACK IN," I yelled going towards Marshmallow.

"Oh no you don't," I say making a snowball.

"Woah, woah, woah feisty pants, let the snowman be!" Kristoff said grabbing my arm.

"Fine," I said walking away.

"Anna, watch and learn," Jack said.

A snowball grew from his hand. He blew on it and it kinda glowed.

"Ready?" he asked me.

I nodded eagerly and Jack threw it at Marshmallow, straight in the back. Marshmallow turned around slowly. Then he roared as he grew icicles over him.

"Uhm… Perhaps we should run?" Jack asked.

"Go!" Kristoff yelled as we ran to his car.

He put the keys in and drove off just as Marshmallow reached us. He roared and went back to the castle. Kristoff dropped me off at my house and I had no idea what I was going to tell Kai and Gerda about Elsa.

I walked inside. Gerda looked at me funny.

"Where have you been?!" she asked, almost mad.

I stared at her with big eyes and then she realized.

"What happened to Elsa?" she asked.

**OMIGOSH OMIGOSH THEY KISSED AHHHHHHH**

**That was just too much fun writing that part. **

**JELSA FOREVESSSSSS**

**#fangirling **

**So I was at this 4-h thingy today. Its going on Monday thru Wednesday. I might not be posting that much throughout those days. **

**Anyways…**

**I started a new fanfic!**

**Don't worry this one shall still go on!**

**It's called ****_Love Between Rivalries. _**

**Yup, JELSAAAA. **

**That fanfic has nothing to do with this one. **

**Go check it out! **

**-kaykay**


	8. Chapter 8: Learning new things

*****NOTE TO READER*****

**Aghhhh this chapter is going to be AMAZEBALLS. **

**WARNING: LOTS OF FLUFFY FLUFF AHEAD**

**-kaykay**

**ELSA'S POV**

Jack pulled away from me and pulled me down the stairs. I practically wasn't even there. I was lost in thoughts, thoughts racing through my mind. Before I knew it, Jack had me outside. Then, he just… stopped.

I was suddenly aware of my surroundings.

"Jack, why are we just standing here?" I asked.

"Wait," he said, like he was looking for something.

"Jack, wha-" I started saying.

He gasped and ran toward a stick.

"Why were you looking for a stick?" I asked him.

"I can fly with this thing," he said as he picked me up, bridal-style.

Before I could say another word, we were already off the ground. I started panicking, squirming around in his arms.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's alright," he said.

His voice comforted me. I stopped squirming.

"Wow…" I said admiring the view.

We were as high up as the birds fly, maybe higher. You could almost see the entire town of Corona. The castle was the biggest structure, which I never realized. You could see every little detail, the little bakery a block away from the castle that I loved to go to, the ice skating rink which I called "My Little Square of Heaven" thought I never told anyone that, you could even see the school and there was even some activity still in it.

I realized we were getting closer to the castle.

"I don't want to go back," I said, snuggling into his blue hoodie.

He held me tighter.

"You have to go back, snowflake, Gerda's going to worry about you," he said as we got closer to the ground.

"How do you know Gerda?" I said looking up at him.

"Anna talks a lot, you know," he said before we both giggled.

The closer we got to the castle the more I snuggled into him and the tighter he held onto me.

"You scared?" he teased.

"Maybe," I laughed.

Alas, we were on the ground. He was still holding me, though I doubt he realized it.

"Um, Jack?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah," he said putting me down.

We just stood there awkwardly, not daring to look at each other. I played with my dress, trying to avoid the awkwardness.

"E-Elsa, I was wondering before you left, maybe, uh, we could, uh…" he said breaking the silence.

I smiled at his nervousness. It was adorable.

"Yes," I said.

"What?" he asked, looking up.

"You may kiss me," I said.

His face was pure joy. It was the happiest I have ever seen anyone, though considering I spent my whole life in my room. His ice blue eyes were wide open and his open mouth was curved to a smile.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He pressed his lips against mine, and we were kissing. I put my hands around his neck to deepen the kiss. The kiss felt exactly like before, like the world had melted away and we were the only ones there, like there were fireworks flying from our mouths.

We broke away and gasped for air. I still had my hands on his neck and he still had his arms around my waist. We let go of each other.

He smiled his deliciously handsome grin.

"Good night, snowflake," he said as he bowed.

"Good night, Frostie," I said as I bowed back to him.

We both giggled as we stood up.

I waved good bye to him as I walked to the side door. But before I shut the door, I looked at him. He was still grinning at me. I smiled at him.

Then I closed the door.

**ANNA'S POV**

I looked down, as if all of this was _my _fault. Anger started to boil in me. I looked back up at Gerda.

"How long has she been able to do that?!" I yelled.

"Anna, ple-" she started to say.

"No! My entire life all of you have been hiding this, this crucial detail that I should've known, from me! I always thought it was _my _fault Elsa shut me out, shut the world out! For 15 years, I died a little inside everyday, because I never, ever, got to see my own sister. My only sister," I said staring the graying old lady down.

Sometime during my little rant, I had started using hand gestures. My hands had ended up at my heart. Sometime, also, during my rant, Gerda's head had went downwards, so she was looking at the floor.

"Not your whole life," Gerda mumbled.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You did know until you were about three," she said, still looking at the floor.

She looked up at my astonished and confused face.

"Anna, it's a very, very long story, and supper will be soon, and-" she said walking away.

"I have time," I said coldly.

Gerda turned around, looking defeated.

"Come," she said quietly.

She led me through the winding halls and staircases, past the other servants and maids who greeted us, but neither of us responding. She went into her bedroom that she was allowed to live in ever since I could remember. It was a room I was never allowed to be in, and because of that, I hesitated.

"Come," Gerda said again.

I walked in, without much confidence.

"Sit," she said pointing at her neatly made bed.

I sat on the very corner, fearing to ruin such a nicely made bed.

Gerda took down a little picture frame from her dresser. She handed it to me.

The picture frame held a picture of two little girls. I recognized them instantly, from looking through our family albums. It was little three-year old me, and four-year old Elsa. I had in my adorable little pig-tails and Elsa had in a braid, which she always wore from memories of that time period. Except, I didn't have my signature white strip of hair. I looked down at my right braid, the one that held the white strip. Yep, it was still there. We were both smiling towards the camera. We were in the ballroom, with snow covered everywhere. It was still sunny outside. Elsa was using her magic to hold a snowball. I do not remember doing this. Ever.

"You guys did this all the time. Ever since you could walk. This was the last time you did it before the accident," she said, crying.

I looked away from the picture to look at her. She hadn't shed too many tears, yet it was enough for me to feel bad for her.

"The accident?" I said confused, still looking at her.

"One night you couldn't sleep. So you woke her up and wanted her to play with you. At first, she didn't want to. Then you asked her 'do you wanna build a snowman?' which was your 'code' to ask her if she wanted to play with her magic. You went to the ballroom, and had the time of your lives. Then Elsa started making snow pillars for you to jump on. You were going too fast. She couldn't keep up. Then she slipped on the ice. In an attempt to make another snow pillar to save you, she shot some magic. It hit your head. That was where your white strip of hair came from," she said pointing at my right braid, "I heard Elsa's crying and rushed to the ballroom, just to find you unconscious and her freezing the ballroom. I took you and Elsa to wake up your parents and you rode of to some village of trolls? Anyways, the chief or what ever said the only way to heal you was to remove all memories of Elsa's magic. So, he did that. How? I don't know," she said.

"That actually explains a lot," I said standing up.

She smiled.

"This means that I actually did ruin everyone's life. That I was the entire reason that she shut everyone out," I said tears forming in my eyes.

"Anna," she said, her smile disappearing.

She couldn't comfort me, I was out of that room too quickly. I ran through the halls, regardless of all of the servants and maids that had to make room for me. I covered my face in my hands and ran to my room and locked the door.

I shut everyone out.

**For Elsa's PoV; you may all now fangirl.**

**For Anna's Pov; FACE THE FEELS.**

**I am soooo sorry for not posting. **

**My mom thinks I'm on the computer too much.**

**Pffffftttttt. **

**THIS CHAPTER TURNED OUT A WHOLE LOT BETTER THAN I EXPECTED. THIS CALLS FOR FANGIRLING. **

**Omg, this was awesome. I FINALLY WROTE A FULL FLUFFY POV. **

**I dunno what else to say. **

**Bai!**

**-kaykay**


	9. Chapter 9: Please don't shut me out

**ELSA'S POV**

I stood there leaning against the door, seeming to be staring at refrigerator, while actually I was lost in thought, once again. Thinking about that kiss, that kiss that seemed so… wonderful. I had never really kissed someone before. It was amazing. At least with Jack.

Sometime during all of this my dress had melted and my blouse and skirt were back.  
Sometime, also, during this I had sat down and was still staring into space.

My thoughts were interrupted by Gerda's crying.

"Anna, please! Come back!" she said rushing into the kitchen.

_Anna?_

I got up quickly and blocked her right before she was going to leave the kitchen.

"Gerda, wait," I said grabbing her shoulder.

She turned around and looked at me.

"Where's Anna?" I demanded.

"In her room," Gerda said quietly.

I broke away from her and ran up down the hallway, up a flight of stairs, and to Anna's door. I tried unlocking it but it was locked.

"Go away, Gerda," she said, her voice cracked as if she was crying.

"Anna, it's me," I said through the door.

"You go away, too," she said.

"Anna, why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because I'm a terrible person. I should have just died that day," she said.

"Anna, no one ever wanted you to die," I said.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled.

Shocked at this, I stumbled backwards.

_I can't let her shut everyone out,_ I thought.

I ran downstairs to find Gerda. She was talking on the phone to someone, though I don't know who.

"Gerda!" I yelled as I saw her.

"Ah!" she said as she held the phone to her chest.

"Sorry if I scared you," I apologized.

"No, no. It's alright. Uh, did you perhaps hear any of that?" she asked.

"Uh no? Gerda, is it okay if I go to Merida's for a second?" I asked.

"Yes, go ahead," she said as I grabbed my denim purse with just my phone and wallet in it.

I didn't even bother to drive to Merida's house, it was actually pretty close.

Three blocks later, I was knocking on her door.

A little boy, maybe eight or so, opened the door. He had the same curly red hair that Merida had. The bottom half of his face was completely covered in cake.

"Do you want some cake?" he asked, lifting up a plate of a half- eaten cake that looked like he used his fingers to eat.

"Um, no thank you. Can I talk to Merida?" I asked.

He sighed.

"MERIDA!" he yelled as he walked away.

Merida came quickly, so the awkwardness of me just standing there alone wasn't so long.

She came outside and closed the door behind her.

"Please don't tell me one of the boys answered the door," she said.

"Yes, and he offered me some cake," I laughed as Merida groaned.

"So, why are you here? I was going to go to bed," she said.

I looked down at what she was wearing. Indeed she was going to bed, she was wearing an old green t-shirt that read "DunBroch Family Days" and a pair of black and white athletic shorts.

"I need to find Hans," I told her.

"Um, no. Elsa, I've already told Anna this, Hans is bad news," she said.

"Anna locked herself in her room and she won't even let me in. I was thinking she might let Hans in," I told her.

Merida looked down and didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Uh, nothing," she said.

"Merida," I said.

She lifted her head and her blue eyes looked into mine.

"That's exactly what Anna said you did to her," she said still looking into my eyes.

She looked down after my expression had turned to shock. I hadn't realized Anna took it so personally.

We stood there for a good five minutes.

"Why did she lock herself in there anyways?" she asked me looking up again.

I hadn't even thought of why she would have.

"I… I don't know. I just saw Gerda crying for Anna and I just went to see if she would open up for me," I admitted.

"Look, Elsa, its dark outside now. I'll help you find stupid Hans tomorrow," she said as she turned around and walked to the door.

It was indeed darker out. The sun was almost set and the stars had started to come out.

"Night," she said.

"Night," I responded.

Then she closed the door.

**ANNA'S POV**

I collapsed onto my bed that had a pink flower design on it and cried into my pillow that had the same design.

_Why me?_

_Why did I have to go too fast?_

_If I was slower, then I wouldn't have locked Elsa in her room. _

_I wouldn't have ruined the lives of so many. _

These and many more thought raced through my head.

Then I heard someone trying to open my locked door.

"Go away, Gerda," I said lifting my head from my pillow.

"Anna, it's me," Elsa's muffled voice said.

"You go away, too," I said starting to cry again.

"Anna, why are you crying?" her worried voice asked.

"Because I'm a terrible person. I should have just died that day," I said.

"Anna, no one ever wanted you to die," she said.

"GO AWAY!" I said to make her leave.

My plan succeeded.

I don't know how long I just lied there, but I decided to get up for some reason. I didn't know what to do when I got up, so I walked over to my closet and opened it. After some rummaging, I found it; my mother's diary. It was well worn leather with the inscription "Idun" on it. I had never read it in honor of her. But right now, I didn't really care about anything. I flipped it open to the middle of it.

_May 9, 1998_

_Anna took her first steps today. Elsa was very helpful on teaching her to walk. _

_May 16, 1998_

_Anna love Elsa's magic. They love to build snowmen, especially. _

I flipped to three years in the future.

_May 28, 2001_

_My sister and her family came over for supper. Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel had lots of fun!_

_June 2, 2001_

_Today Elsa accidently hit Anna in the head with her magic. They know they have to have adult supervision around when they do it, but they didn't get anyone. We took Anna to a troll area where Agdar said he saw they performed a miracle. The troll leader, Pabbie, said that the only way to heal Anna was to remove the memory of Elsa's magic. He did so, and also showed Elsa that fear was her enemy. We decided to close the gates, and limit Elsa's contact with people, including Anna._

My parents were the people who forced Elsa into her room. Even though, if it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened.

I flipped one page

There was a song on it.

I pulled out my guitar that I practically used everyday when Elsa was locking me out.

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati_  
_On a snow white Christmas Eve_  
_Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat_  
_Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline_  
_It'd been a long hard year_

_She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention_  
_She was going way too fast_  
_Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass_  
_She saw both their lives flash before her eyes_  
_She didn't even have time to cry_  
_She was so scared_  
_She threw her hands up in the air_

_Jesus take the wheel_  
_Take it from my hands_  
_Cause I can't do this on my own_  
_I'm letting go_  
_So give me one more chance_  
_Save me from this road I'm on_  
_Jesus take the wheel_

_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder_  
_And the car came to a stop_  
_She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock_  
_And for the first time in a long time_  
_She bowed her head to pray_  
_She said I'm sorry for the way_  
_I've been living my life_  
_I know I've got to change_  
_So from now on tonight_

_Jesus take the wheel_  
_Take it from my hands_  
_Cause I can't do this on my own_  
_I'm letting go_  
_So give me one more chance_  
_Save me from this road I'm on_  
_Oh, Jesus take the wheel_

_Oh, I'm letting go_  
_So give me one more chance_  
_Save me from this road I'm on_  
_From this road I'm on_  
_Jesus take the wheel_

_Oh, take it, take it from me._

"Take the wheel," I whispered.

**Hi guys! **

**Anna's PoV is so sad:'(**

**Btw, Anna's song is called Jesus Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood. **

**Sorry, I'm Christian, and this was the best song I could find. **

**I hope you understand. **

**That's about it. **

**Bye!**

**-kaykay**


	10. Chapter 10: Do You Wanna Build a Snowman

**ELSA'S POV**

I hungmy head as I turned on my heel to walk the three blocks to the castle. The orange sun sank lower and lower into the earth each passing second. And by the time I got inside the sun was already set.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Kai.

"Elsa!" Kai said surprised.

He was in a navy blue robe and had a green glass held up to the water dispenser on the fridge.

"Uh, yeah, good night," I said.

I walked upstairs to get to my room and skidded to a stop when I saw Anna's door. I walked up to it. My clenched up fist hovered next to Anna's plain white door, not sure if I should knock or not.

In the end, I decided to knock.

"Anna," I said.

I remembered what she always did to try to get me out of my room, though it never worked.

_"__Please, I know you're in there, _

_If you need to talk, you know we can, _

_It's hard, I've been through it too, _

_I'm right out here for you _

_Just let me in _

_We only have each other, _

_It's just you and me, _

_What are we going to do?"_ I sang,

_"__Do you wanna build a snowman?" _

I waited for her to come out, or at least answer.

Just as I did to her, she didn't answer.

I sighed and leaned my head against her door.

"Goodnight, Anna," I told the door.

I walked down the hall and to the right and went to my room. I closed the door behind me and collapsed on my bed.

"This was how Anna felt, Elsa," I told the plain white ceiling.

_RING RING RING. _

I looked at my phone to see who was calling. It was a number I didn't know. But I was curious to see who it was, so I answered it.

"Hello, snowflake," Jack's voice said.

"Jack?! How did you get my number?" I asked.

"Anna, of course," he laughed.

"Oh," I managed to breathe out.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I lied.

"Don't play with me, now. After I said her name, you went quiet. Spill," he said.

"She locked herself in her room," I said.

"Like you?" he asked.

"Jack!" I said.

I can't believe he knew that. Did she tell everyone?

"What? Didn't she ever tell you how heartbroken she was about that?" he asked.

"Good bye, Jack," I said as I hung up.

Of course, he kept trying to call, and each time, I ignored it. Finally, I got fed up so I turned my phone off.

I put on short navy-blue sweat pants and a really big purple t-shirt.

I climbed in bed and stared at my ceiling. I looked over at my black alarm clock with blue lettering.

_9:34_ it read.

What seemed like five minutes later I looked at my clock, again.

_10:28_.

_Just go to sleep Elsa. _

_11:45. _

_Why won't I go to sleep?_

_12:34._

_Come on!_

_1:48_

_Oh my gosh. _

That was the last time I remember looking at my clock.

When I woke up, there was snow circling my bed.

**ANNA'S POV**

I cried some more. Mom was really truly sad after Elsa locked me out. I never realized it.

I put my guitar in its black case and pushed it under my bed. I set Mom's diary on my oak-wood night stand. I put on my pink and white athletic shorts and pink Aeropostale shirt that I got like three years ago. I walked over to the white light switch and flipped it so the lights turned off. I crawled into the pinkness of my bed.

"Anna," Elsa's voice said right when I was about to go to sleep.

I looked my door that I have always wanted to decorate, but was never allowed to. I had forgotten my door was still locked.

_"__Please, I know you're in there, _

_If you need to talk, you know we can, _

_It's hard, I've been through it too, _

_I'm right out here for you _

_Just let me in _

_We only have each other, _

_It's just you and me, _

_What are we going to do?"_ she sang,

_"__Do you wanna build a snowman?" _

I was touched. That she actually did that to try to make me come out that way. Then I remembered when I did that, she never came out. So, I won't come out, either.

"Goodnight, Anna," she said after a while.

I took my mother's diary from the nightstand and cuddled it.

I fell asleep with it in my arms.

**I'm sorry it's so short :'(**

**I'm starting to get really busy. **

**I love my version of Do You Wanna Build a Snowman :D**

**I got the idea of Elsa singing it from DesertSnowQueen. **

**Byeee**

**-kaykay**


	11. Chapter 11: Morning

**ELSA'S POV**

As a tornado has an eye, I was in the eye of my storm.

But people who say that the eye of the storm is a beautiful sight, are so very wrong. At least in a mini blizzard ***no pun intended* **in my room.

Waking up to this actually scared me a little bit.

_Love will thaw…_ a voice said in my head

I immediately thought of Anna, but that only made the storm worse.

_Love will thaw…_ the voice said again.

Then I thought of Jack. The storm immediately faded away, and I was left with an empty bedroom.

My phone interrupted my thoughts.

It said "Merida DunBroch" in bold letters.

I answered and was greeted by a scream.

"HARRIS SHUT UP!" Merida shouted.

"Uh Merida?" I asked.

"Ah, yah, are we still goin' to find the brat?" she asked, meaning Hans.

"Yes, but I just woke up so give me a second to get ready," I said.

"Yah, alright, see yah in a bit," she said before hanging up.

I wore only my simplest clothing; clothing I only wear when I am never seeing anyone that day or I'm having a really bad day. Because I did not know how Anna would respond if it were Hans talking to her, I considered this a bad day.

I put on athletic shorts, much like Merida's pajamas, but they were purple and orange. I put a t-shirt on that my mother bought for me very, very long ago, when I was on a figure skating team, being in the 10 year old division, even though I was eight. It never fit until now.

I walked into my private bathroom that you could access from my bedroom and the hall. The bathroom was decorated just like my bedroom, blue with snowflake designs.

I went through my normal routine; I brushed my teeth, combed and braided my hair (and put it in a bun), then I put my make-up on, which I only put mascara on.

I walked back into my bedroom and unplugged my customized iPhone and put in my blue jean purse. I was feeling lazy that morning so I drove my little periwinkle Bug the three short blocks to Merida's house.

I got out and walked to the door and knocked.

This time, a regal looking woman arrived at the door. She had brown eyes that looked over me sharply and straight, calm, brown hair that cascaded down her back, almost touching the ground, which made me think much of Rapunzel.

In realization, her face brightened and she curtsied.

"Princess Elsa," she said, her face looking up.

"Uh, please, um, stand up," I said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

She followed my orders immediately.

"Why aren't you in your castle?" she asked with a questioning gaze that, truthfully, scared me.

"I came to get Merida," I said remembering I'm a princess.

"You know my daughter?" she asked.

Her face was full of mixed emotions, she was either overly excited that I knew her or she was still shocked that the Princess of Arendelle just showed up at her house out of the blue.

"I go to school with Merida," I said.

Whoops. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that.

"You go to school?" she said, obviously getting more confused.

"I have gone to school ever since it started. But, I go to school under an alias, so no one knows it is me. It is supposed to be a secret, so I am begging you to not tell anyone," I said.

She nodded and said she was going to get Merida for my highness.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked.

I nodded and walked into a house that immediately made me feel like I had walked into the Scottish highlands. I had never really thought about Merida's Scottish roots (of course I always knew she was Scottish, because of her rich accent), they must have been deeper than I thought.

The walls were this rich oak color. There were tapestries almost everywhere. I swear this house was made only out of stone and wood. There were hallways everywhere, going to only heaven knows where.

"You have a nice house," I said as I sat neatly on their uncomfortable sofa, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Thank you, my lady," she said as she bowed then rushed off to some corridor in the house.

The silence returned, but was short-lived. Before I could realize there was no carpet, three boys, exactly looking like the boy who answered the door yesterday, rushed past me into ancient kitchen. They had their hands full of tarts. Moments later, a lady also rushed past me. She carried a plate full of the same tarts and wore a maid outfit, which led to my conclusion that she was their maid and Merida was rich. The maid was old, not old enough to be called a grandma, but not young enough to keep up with the boys.

Merida came out quickly, so my entertainment was cut short.

"Ah, let's go," she said pulling me up and out the door skillfully.

"So, you have a maid," I said jumping into my car.

"Yah… I don't like to tell people I'm rich. I don't want them to think of me like that," she said.

"So, where'd'we ave to go?" she said.

"I dunno. Call Punzie. She'll know," I said as she pulled out a gold iPhone 5.

"Fancy," I said looking at the iPhone.

"At least I don't have a customized iPhone 5s," she said.

"I'm a princess," I said, sass in my voice.

**ANNA'S POV**

I woke up very late. It was noon to be precise.

I looked around my room and remember the events that had taken place only a day ago. My door was locked. Even the door connecting my bathroom and bedroom was locked.

My hair was a mess, as usual. I smelled pretty badly, because I had not taken a shower the day before. My mouth was full of that morning gunk. And yet, looking like a mess, all I could think about was not my physical appearance mess, but my personal emotional mess. I'm not used to cleaning up after messes. The maids and servants usually did. And now, I have to clean up after a mess that they could never touch, a mess that only I could fix.

What if I would've been able to sleep, that one dreadful night oh so long ago? Everything would've been better. The kingdom wouldn't have their princesses locked in the royal castle with the old and retired grandparents of the princesses running the kingdom. I, with everyone else, would've known Elsa's beautiful, yet so long un-told, secret.

I threw off my flower print covers and worked on getting the gunk out of my mouth. Apparently, my mother's diary had taken a fall during the night, because it was lying on the floor next to my bed. I regretted ever holding the fragile leather book last night. I regret many things, come to think of it. Number one on my list was, but of course, the day that I forced my sister into her room.

Why did my mind keep going back to that?

I stood up and stretched in the sunlit room.

I then quickly and skillfully unlocked my door that led into my private bathroom, which was a green theme, covered with rosemaling, as many Norwegian houses were. I locked the door going into the hallway, so now no one from the outside could get in.

Apparently, one of the maids had brought my breakfast AND lunch in.

But, I wasn't hungry.

I took a shower, which helped with the tangles. I combed my hair after I got out and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom with a plain blue robe on. I changed from my robe into yoga pants and an Aeropostale shirt.

It occurred to me that I had nothing else to do.

I could… read!

But no, I had read all of my books in the past 14 years, and none of them seemed as pleasurable as they did all those years ago.

I could… play on my iPhone!

Also no, my iPhone had a low battery percentage and my charger was beyond lost in this mess called my bedroom.

Hmph. Hiding yourself away was hard work.

I could… play guitar!

Alas, I did.

And I made up sad songs for the rest of the day, until I was interrupted.

**Helloooo!**

**Omg I have not been writing forever!**

**Reason #1: SCHOOL**

**Reason #2: my parents**

**Reason #3: I was grounded the past week .-.**

**Yeah, so that sucks.**

**ANNOCEMENT #1 **

**This will be ending soon! Only about 1-3 and maybe 4 more chapters left. **

**I love it, but as the old saying goes, all good things must come to an end. ;)**

**I will then be starting yet ANOTHER fanfic. (I have like a zillion ideas)**

**_Love Between Rivalries _****will still go on, because that is going to be a longer fanfic. **

**I may start another high school one in the future though!**

**ANNOCEMENT #2**

**(to all my instagrammers)**

**I re-made my Instagram account! **

**Go follow if you have Instagram, the user is disney . meme **

**WISH ME LUCK FOR MY VOLLEYBALL TOURNAMENT TOMORROW**

**-kaykay**


	12. Chapter 12: Hans and Olaf

**ELSA'S POV**

Rapunzel always has her phone on her. She was such a people person!

She answered before the second ring had a chance.

"Heyyyyy Mer," she said.

"And Elsa!" I said to the phone.

"Elsa!" she said, "What do you guys need?"

"Where is Hans Southern live?" Merida asked.

"MERIDA! You were the one who said I couldn't date him. Why do you need to know?" she said.

"Anna," was the only word that came out of Merida's mouth.

"Oh," Rapunzel's voice said.

After that was a silence that was either full of awkwardness or thought.

"Wait, how do you know about this?" I asked.

"Elsa, the news spread like wildfire. Almost the entire kingdom knows," she said.

"Oh no. They know about my powers too then," I said quietly.

"Afraid so. I'm sorry Els," she said.

The silence returned.

"Punz, how about we just come pick you up," I said.

"Okay! Sure!" she said as the line went dead.

I stuck the key into the ignition and turned it. The engine roared. I pressed the gas pedal, and the car moved.

Rapunzel was my cousin. I knew exactly where her house was at. Well, not exactly. Merida had to help me a bit (a lot), but we made it there alive. Shutting people out my entire life had some unexpected consequences.

We found that Rapunzel had people over. Hiccup, Astrid, and Flynn wanted to come with us, but I told them no, that we just want to get Hans to get Anna out of her room. They were disappointed, but I overheard Rapunzel whisper to them that they could drive to the castle themselves, which I honestly didn't really care.

Merida called shotgun and ran into my car to make sure she got it. Rapunzel didn't seem to mind.

We drove quickly back to the castle, with Merida and Rapunzel showing me the entire way there.

Hans Southern is 13th in line for a company owned by the Southern family, named Southern Isles, or simply S.I. I had never heard of it before I started the public school system, but I guess it is a pretty big company. Hans became the way he is because of his family's company.

His house was huge, but I wasn't surprised by the size of the stone building, because of the way my friends talked about his family's richness. Plus, I grew up in a _castle_. Or at least a room in the castle.

Merida and Rapunzel walked up to the black iron fence gate with me, knowing I couldn't do this alone. Merida looked ahead towards the big wooden door on the other side of the fence. Her blue eyes were are cold as two pieces of frozen ice. Rapunzel looked excited, but her green eyes told otherwise. She was nervous and most likely scared. I didn't know what to feel. Should I feel hatred towards my sister's boyfriend? Should I feel happy for them? I was told not to feel my entire life, so I did not know what I was feeling in that moment.

A gardener, who was thankfully working outside at the moment opened, the gates for us without saying a word.

We knocked on the oak-stained door, and a maid appeared. She looked sad when she saw us three teenage girls in front of her.

"We're looking for Hans ma'am," Rapunzel said.

"Oh," she said.

Despite her look of sadness and her old gray eyes telling us to go home, she let us in.

"Have a seat in the living area," she said gesturing to a big room full of couches and chairs.

She walked away into a hallway.

"Hans? I-I mean Mr. Southern?" her voice said from a part in the house.

"Yes, I'm very sorry… No, no, you see… Mr. Southern, may I say a word? Thank you. There are three teenage girls in the living room requesting your presence."

"Yes sir."

"I will, sir."

"Yes sir."

She appeared back into their living room with a fake smile on her face.

"Mr. Southern will be with you in a few minutes," she said.

Merida's eyebrows scrunched together after this news was spoken. Rapunzel's eyes got bigger.

The last thing I heard from the old woman was her say to herself, "I hope they won't be too noisy."

It was not a few minutes when "Mr. Southern" came, more like ten minutes.

When Hans entered the room, he had a mysterious look on his face, well until he saw who we were. And must I say, quite the outfit, too. It was quite disturbing.

"What do you nerds want with me on a Saturday?" he asked.

I felt Merida tense up and Rapunzel shrink into the sofa.

"We need you for Anna," I said, feeling bold.

He thought about this for quite a while until Merida disturbed the unnatural quietness.

"Well, are ye comin' er not?" she spit out.

His green eyes meet Merida's fiery blue ones.

"Of course. She's my girlfriend for Pete's sake," he said.

He broke the staring contest by looking at a maid hustling past us.

"Emma, toss me a shirt and pants," he said.

"Mr. Southern – " she started.

"Toss me a shirt and pants," he said coldly, actually scaring me.

Emma tossed him what he asked and practically ran away.

It was very embarrassing to watch an almost-man get dressed.

"Ah, let's go see my girlfriend, why don't we?" he said smirking at me.

I tensed up and so did Merida.

We walked to the cute little blue Bug. Hans insisted that he sit up front, but Merida said she kill him if he ever wanted to be that close to me again. So, that settled it, and Rapunzel was stuck sitting in the back with him.

I drove back to the castle as quickly as I could.

And when I pulled up, I saw Anna. She was playing her guitar.

That beautiful guitar that I listened to all those years ago.

Then a snowman blocked her.

**ANNA'S POV**

For years I played this guitar. The guitar was my only friend besides the servants. But I don't like to call my servants my friends.

I played every song that I could think of that I played when Elsa was locked away.

I sang too. I don't like to sing in public. People would compare me to Elsa's beautiful voice. No one except the people who have sat next to her door all day listening to her singing would know what beautiful voice she had. So, I was the only one who compared myself to her, but I didn't care. She was better than me, and she always would be.

Yes, I was interrupted a few hours into my playing. The knock did not sound like a knuckle against wood. In fact, it sounded like wood against wood.

Being a curious person, I had no choice but to open it up.

"Hi Anna!" Olaf said, walking into my room.

"O-Olaf?" I said, closing, and locking, the door.

"Anna, why are crying?" he asked.

He left no room for me to answer. He waddled into my bathroom and brought back a tissue box. He came back over to, a half-stunned, me. He took my warm hand into his cold wooden one and walked me over to the end of my bed. He jumped onto my trunk that I had there and jumped onto my bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing my back.

"Olaf, how did you find me?" I asked.

He laughed and said, "I followed you!"

A ray of sunlight came into my room, hitting Olaf directly.

"Olaf! Get away from there!" I said.

"So this is heat. I love it," he said, reaching towards the light.

"Olaf, you're melting!" I said, looking at the water droplets falling from his face.

Black eyes always represent evil. Yet, Olaf's black eyes looking into my eyes changed the definition of evil black eyes forever.

"Some people are worth melting for," he said.

I smiled a small smile, but that small smile represented the love of that original quote that the loving snowman in front of me just spoke.

And for a moment, everything was perfect.

**Yayyyy closer to the end! **

**Yes, it was Olaf who interrupted her. It was originally Kristoff, but I realized I left Olaf back at Elsa's castle :D**

**AND OLAF NEEDED TO BE IN THIS SO YA. **

**Yes, Olaf has black eyes. If you don't believe me look for youself. **

**RAPUNZEL WANTED TO DATE HANS WTH**

**SOOOO**

**I am having trouble deciding on which fanfic to make next. **

**I REALLY WANT TO ASK YOU BUT I DON'T WANT TO RUIN THE SURPRISE. **

**Oh well. I'll figure it out. **

**BTW we got first at the volleyball tourney :D**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**-kaykay **


End file.
